Felix y su loca senda
by Diana de Ailf MDI
Summary: Como llega Félix a la Casa de la Vida y como decide que quiere seguir al dios del hielo. Al final, alguien de otro panteón interviene al darse cuenta de que no hay lugar para el hielo en Egipto. - Este fic participa del reto "La Casa de Brooklyn" del foro "La Casa de Brooklyn".-


**Disclaimer**: El mundo de Las Crónicas Kane y sus personajes pertenecen en gran parte a Rick Riordan y el resto es mitólogia popular. Yo no gano ningún dinero con esto ;D

_Este fic participa del reto "La Casa de Brooklyn" del foro "La Casa de Brooklyn"._

* * *

Cuando Félix llegó a la Casa de Brooklyn pensaba que ser mago iba a ser de lo mejor. Aunque se había enfrentado a algún que otro problemilla mientras iba hacia allí, todo quedaba eclipsado por la novedad de ser descendiente de alguno de los faraones y poder hacer magia. Y conocer sobre la existencia de los dioses, claro. Aunque al principio todo había parecido demasiado increíble para ser verdad, su abuelo había convencido a sus padres de la existencia de ese mundo oculto. Comentó que en sus tiempos de juventud había sido mago de la Casa de la Vida y que su familia venía de un linaje antiguo de faraones, pero que había conocido a la abuela y se había apartado de la magia.

_-No noté demasiada de la magia de la familia en ti, querida. Por eso no te mencioné nada de esto. - Le comentó el abuelo a su madre cuando esta pidió explicaciones, para después girarse hacia él.- Pero tú, pequeño Félix, llegarás a ser un mago bastante poderoso si te lo propones, tal vez hasta de trabajar con un dios. Creo que deberías hacer caso al mensaje del amuleto y marchar a la Casa de Brooklyn. Estoy seguro de que eso es lo mejor para ti._

Así fue como Félix se fue a su "entrenamiento supermágico" (como lo llamaba internamente) con los magos. Hasta ahí todo bien, el problema llegó cuando le dijeron que tendría que estudiar la senda de algún dios. Carter, al ver el nerviosismo del niño lo tranquilizó diciendo que no era necesario que tomara una decisión rápidamente, que tenía tiempo y le aconsejó que pensara en lo que más le gustaba o cosas en las que sobresaliera, tanto en la magia como en lo cotidiano. Así podría encontrar más fácilmente alguna característica que lo relacionara con el poder de algún dios.

Eso lo dejó pensando por algún tiempo. Su animal favorito eran los pingüinos. (Y también tenía una pequeña obsesión con ellos desde pequeño.) Todo eso debido a que vivían en un clima muy frío y a él le fascinaba eso, como todo lo relacionado con la nieve y el invierno. Además, pensaba que eran muy monos. Cuando descubrió la magia de invocación y creación , Félix se puso realmente contento al ver que podría usar a sus queridos pingüinos. Básicamente, lo que estudiaba eran maneras de utilizarlos en su magia. Por un tiempo dejó de preocuparle lo de elegir una senda, estaba feliz con su magia.

Entonces llegó Apofis y todos esos problemas y charlas sobre el fin del mundo y se dio cuenta de que ser mago no era tan genial como pensaba. Y tuvo miedo, aunque claro, eso no se lo dijo a nadie. No iba abandonar ahora que había llegado tan lejos, y tampoco pensaba dejar que esa maldita serpiente fuese a destruir todo su mundo. Durante las horas previas a la batalla final en el Nomo Primero, conoció a un mago que al ver el interés del niño en los hechizos de frío decidió enseñarle unos cuantos a Félix. Félix quedó encantado con eso y se dio cuenta de una cosa. Lo que realmente le gustaban eran los hechizos de hielo, frío y pingüinos, por lo que su senda debería estar relacionada con eso. Y decidió que lo suyo era el dios del hielo, existiera o no en Egipto.

* * *

- Hum, ese crio es interesante.- Musitó un dios al observar al joven. Su compañera, Skaði asintió con una sonrisa.

-Es una lástima que pertenezca a los egipcios, me gusta.- El otro, Ull, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Pero ha decidido seguir a un dios del hielo o frío, y eso significa invierno. No existe tal dios en el panteón al que sigue. Eso significa posible intervención para un dios de otro panteón. - Le guiñó un ojo a la diosa y se desvaneció, dejándola sola en frente de su espejo de observación. (N.A.- Supongamos que es así como los dioses vigilan a los mortales.) Esta pensó durante un momento y luego sonrió.

-Está bien, veamos como lo haces Félix. No me decepciones.- Susurró en la mente del chico Skaði.

* * *

**Nota autora:** Eso del final eran dos dioses nórdicos. Su mitología es interesante y me ha parecido que al no haber ningún dios egipcio (demasiado conocido al menos, he buscado por internet y no he encontrado nada a parte de Shu y este ya es del viento) del hielo o frío. Así que he pensado que en un caso así, algñun dios de otro panteón podría interesarse por él y he metido a Skaði (invierno y caza) y a Ull (se le relaciona con los esquís y los arcos, y en algún caso con el invierno también).

Bueno, estoy en racha inspirada, ya van dos fics en dos días. Solo espero que haya gustado y dejeis algún comentario, porque esos son los que de verdad te señalan si una historia a gustado o no.

Besitos de Diana de Ailf ;*


End file.
